<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death of a Hero by infernalstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801970">Death of a Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars'>infernalstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Character Death, Dream isn't here but his character sucks, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt is here ig, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, no happy ending, the in between</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do we go after death? Tommy is about to find out. </p><p> </p><p>*spoilers for tommy's stream from march 1st*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death of a Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trigger warning for death &amp; mentions of abuse </p><p>anyway, enjoy this fun little thing i wrote after crying over tommy's stream... :)</p><p>o7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy sat up fast, his breathing labored. His head was throbbing and the bright white building surrounding him didn’t help. </p><p>He stood up slowly, body aching from where Dream had hit him. Where Dream had beaten him. </p><p>He tried not to think about it. </p><p>He focused on where he was now--figuring out why the hell he’d woken up in this weird white building. He thought that perhaps someone had built some sort of hospital and taken him here, but why would he wake up in a hallway of a hospital? </p><p>He gritted his teeth against the pain and followed down the long hallway, down a flight of stairs and turned the corner to a courtyard with a big tree in the center. He was awestruck for a moment. It was stunning. So serene and beautiful. </p><p>He stepped forward to get a better look and nearly fell down the stairs when he saw a familiar mop of brown hair sitting on a swing, reading a book. </p><p>“What. The. Fuck.”</p><p>Karl turned around, jumping to his feet. He stared at Tommy in shock. </p><p>“You aren’t supposed to be here?” </p><p>“Not supposed to be here? Then why the hell am I here?” Tommy exclaimed, turning quickly to anger to ignore the anxiety rising in him. To ignore the voices in the back of his mind that said Dream had gone too far.</p><p>“I have no idea,” Karl said, absolutely confused. </p><p>“Where is here,” Tommy asked hesitantly, limping down the steps.</p><p>“The In Between,” Karl said. </p><p>“In between what,” Tommy asked, sitting down on one of the swings. </p><p>“Between worlds...between timelines…” </p><p>Tommy raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Have you ever time traveled before,” Karl asked. </p><p>“No…?” </p><p>Karl looked saddened by his answer, but he didn't elaborate. </p><p>“So why are you here…” </p><p>“The last thing I remember was being in the prison with Dream,” he said. “We were fighting and he kept hitting me...It was scary.” </p><p>“He’s not here,” Karl assured him. </p><p>Tommy nodded. “I think...I think he killed me.”</p><p>Karl frowned, looking down at the book in his hands. “You won’t be here long then. I never am…” </p><p>“W-where do you go after this?” Tommy asked, feeling tears prick his eyes. </p><p>“Back to the server.”</p><p>“Where will I go,” Tommy whispered. “I-I don’t know where I go now. I-I don't want to go.”</p><p>“Wilbur will be there, though,” Karl tried to reassure him. </p><p>Tommy closed his eyes. He did cry. He would not cry, not now. He wouldn't say he was scared. Not now. </p><p>He couldn't bring himself to admit Wilbur was not who he wanted to see now. As much as he missed him he wished he would wake up back on the server with Tubbo and Sam Nook and everything would be okay. </p><p>Heroes don't get what they want, though. </p><p>-</p><p>“Tommy?” a voice asked. </p><p>He sat up fast again. He was in a dark room now. It was so much darker than the In Between. </p><p>He rubbed at his eyes, forcing them to adjust. </p><p>“Where am I?” Tommy asked. </p><p>He moved to stand up, half expecting pain to shoot up his side again. He felt nothing. There was no pain. </p><p>Had he healed already? </p><p>“The afterlife,” the voice said again and he flinched. </p><p>He turned to look next to him. His eyes had adjusted enough. He was looking at Wilbur. </p><p>He took a step back, heart racing in his chest. He knew that feeling: it was a panic attack. Puffy told him about them. Tommy sat himself back like Puffy told him too.</p><p>He tried not to dig his nails into his palms as he took deep calming breaths. Just like Puffy told him too. </p><p>He pulled his knees to his chest. “So this is the afterlife?” he asked quietly. “It's kind of boring.”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Well, no. I just learned I was dead...Never been dead before so it's a bit of an adjustment,” Tommy said, looking up at his older brother. </p><p>He didn't have a big gaping hole in his chest, thankfully. His shirt, however, was torn where Phil drove his sword in. </p><p>Tommy had to look away, the memory flashing before his eyes. </p><p>“Oh. They didn't tell you that before you came here,” Wilbur frowned in confusion. </p><p>“They...I mean, I talked to Karl in that In Between place but he was confused,” Tommy explained. </p><p>“Karl was in the In Between,” Wilbur said to himself. “Weird. Anyway, welcome to the afterlife! I knew I felt a space forming for you!”</p><p>“You're a bit too excited to have me here,” he said bitterly, standing up and brushing off his jeans. </p><p>“I missed you!” Wilbur said with a smile. “Plus you're better company than Schlatt!”</p><p>He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. Tommy glanced in the corner where Schlatt sat in a drunken mess. He cringed and tried to keep from looking at Schlatt. </p><p>He knew he'd have to ask about the revival book eventually. He couldn't even think about talking to Schlatt yet. </p><p>“So, how did it happen?” Wilbur asked. “Who did you fight?”</p><p>Tommy lowers his eyes to look at his hands and the small crescent moons dig into his palms. “Dream.”</p><p>Wilbur’s smile fell. Tommy was thankful for it. It wasn't the same smile he bore when they founded L’Manburg, or Ghostbur’s friendly smile. It was the smile of a man gone mad and Tommy loathed it. </p><p>It made him sad to see it. It reminded him of Pogtopia, of all the memories there. It reminded him of how he watched Wilbur slowly but surely lose it. </p><p>“I thought that was all done...he killed you…” Wilbur whispered. </p><p>He was angry. God he was furious. It was like election night all over again, watching him pace back and forth in their darkened cave.</p><p>“That green bastard!”</p><p>“Hey! Shut up!” Schlatt interrupted. </p><p>Both Tommy and Wilbur ignored him. </p><p>“I got locked in a prison with him. For nineteen days. Then when we were arguing...he started to hit me and he didn't stop…” Tommy whispered, hands shaking. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling sick. </p><p>“It hurt.”</p><p>Wilbur touched the hole in his shirt. “I know.”</p><p>“I only kept Dream alive because of the resurrection book. I wanted to bring you back,” Tommy said. “I should have killed him.”</p><p>Wilbur shrugged. “Would have made you just as bad as him though, wouldn't it?”</p><p>Tommy hesitated. “Maybe.”</p><p>Wilbur sat down against the wall of their small black room. Tommy slid down next to him. </p><p>He thought it strange that he didn't feel more free. Like he had after they locked up Dream. Surely the weight of the world was meant to be lifted off his shoulders since he was dead. </p><p>He just felt heavier.</p><p>Which was interesting because he seemed to be pretty transparent, arguably lighter. </p><p>“Schlatt,” he said, surprised by how even his voice was. “What do you know about a resurrection book?”</p><p>Schlatt looked up. He appeared to be moving in slow motion. Tommy gave him a moment to think. </p><p>“Karl had it. Wouldn't say where he found it. He said I'd know what to do with it,” Schlatt slurred. </p><p>“Karl...Shit,” Wilbur said to himself. He looked over at Tommy. “This resurrection book…”</p><p>“Dream has it,” Tommy said. “I kept him alive so I could get it and bring you back. Do you know where he hid it, Schlatt?”</p><p>“Not a damn clue,” Schlatt said before finishing off his drink. </p><p>Tommy frowned. “I don't know how he's going to use it or get to it but I get the feeling we won't be staying here much longer. He's got something big planned. We need to be ready to fight if and when he revives us.”</p><p>“I'll kill the green bastard with my own two hands,” Wilbur nodded.</p><p>Schlatt mumbled something drunkenly.</p><p>Tommy leaned his head back.  He knew Dream wouldn't wait long to prove his point.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>